sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Pine
|color scheme = Crimson |fur color = |hair color = |feather color = |eye color = |attire = |family = |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Metarex |food = |likes = |dislikes = |skills = Mover Mode transformation }} is a minor character and an antagonist in season three of Sonic X. He is one of the four Metarex Commanders that serve as Generals of the Metarex army under the leadership of Dark Oak. Appearance Red Pine has a stocky build, with his body being composed of mostly crimson armor, with several horns on his head, as well as an orange eye, and two other similarly colored orbs on the top of his head, and chest. His cape which denotes his position as a Commander of the Metarex, is a brighter shade of red than the rest of his body. History Anime Past Many years ago, Red Pine was originally a male member of a plant-like alien species who had decided to follow Lucas and his followers in staying behind on their planet to fight. Despite the power they had obtained in their monster forms, they met the opposition with much failure. Eventually Lucas came up with a plan to transform their bodies into that of techno-organic machines. Red Pine and the others then took new identities based off of various flora plus the color of their new bodies. Under the leadership of Lucas (now known as Dark Oak), Red Pine and the others eventually built robots and raised an army, referring to themselves as the Metarex. Metarex Saga When Sonic the Hedgehog and co. invaded a Metarex base looking for the remaining Chaos Emeralds, with Sonic and Dr. Eggman's groups fighting over the Emeralds, Red Pine arrived there with his flagship and an entire armada of Metarex fighters and introduced himself to his enemies. When the base was compromised, Pine ordered his fleet to destroy it. After both Sonic and Shadow absorb the Chaos Emeralds and become Super Sonic and Super Shadow, Red Pine was utterly shocked that there were two individuals who were able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The amount of energy that was released between the two hedgehogs caused a large gravitational force to appear and drew everyone present towards it, Red Pine ordered his subordinates aboard his flagship to increase their engines to maximum to escape it, however he was informed that they did not have enough power to pull away, and Red Pine was ultimately killed when his flagship was pulled it, angrily cursing his subordinate. After his death, his fellow commanders discussed what had happened, with Yellow Zelkova mentioning it was strange that he was defeated, and that he was usually very careful, with Pale Bayleaf also admitting his plan of attack was very different and unlike him. Black Narcissus had stated he intended to avenge his fallen comrade, not caring what his leader had thought about the matter. Personality Red Pine is the most cool-headed personality amongst the Metarex Commanders. According to Zelkova, Red Pine was very careful with his plans, something to which Pale Bayleaf had admitted that he acted very unlike himself, referring to his failed plans that ultimately resulted in his death. Trivia *Red Pine is the only Metarex commander who had never engaged in battle with Sonic or any of the characters directly, as in his single living appearance in the series he had engaged them only from afar in his personal flagship. Of any of the five ruling Metarex he had the shortest tenure in the series, only appearing in a flashback aside from his debut episode. *His name, along the other Metarex commanders is derived from the color of his body (Red), and a type of tree, furthering the plant theme of the Metarex/Cosmo's species. Gallery Sonicx-ep64-eye1.jpg|Red Pine's eyecatch card. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metarex Category:Males Category:Deceased characters